


Once a Dork, Always a Dork

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: "But I'm your dork," He said with a wink."Yep," I said, "And don't you forget it either."He chuckled, reaching for my other hand to hold as well."Never."





	Once a Dork, Always a Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick self-indulgent work that I had on my tumblr. It's one of my favorites, even though it's short.

“I swear, if you touch my food you die,” I growled, a smirk slowly forming on my lips.

Fingers brushed across my own as Shiroe shifted back in his seat, eyebrows raising in innocence. He held back a laugh, eyes searching my own. It looked as if he was finding a moment when I wasn’t looking. Like I would turn around and give him an opportunity. Shiroe is smart, but not smart enough.

“I wasn’t.”

“You were. I saw you. Haven’t you had enough?”

My eyes flicked down to his bowl that was completely empty. He didn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest now, whereas in the early stages of our relationship he’d blush at the comment. But now he was just smiling innocently even though his eyes showed the mischief in his thoughts. Sometimes I swear I can’t take him anywhere, let alone somewhere to lunch.

“I thought so, but… I’m still kinda hungry,” He said, and I could’ve sworn I saw him pout a bit.

“Then, buy some more, yah dumbo.”

“Maybe… but I was thinking if you were already done.”

He lifted his eyebrows, fingers slowly dancing across the table towards me. Narrowing my eyes, I glared in his direction as my smirk widened. His grin matches my own, and I almost gave in by his cuteness alone. But, right before I did, I decided that I was still hungry.

Quickly pulling my bowl off the table, I turned my side and moved out of the way of his hand. He groaned, giving up and laying his head on the table. “I thought for sure I had you cornered,” He grumbled, mostly to himself. I laughed loudly, winking playfully in his direction as I took another bite.

“You’re so mean.”

“Yup. But you love me.”

I stuck out my tongue like a child, turning back around once I knew it was safe. Shiroe could sometimes act like a child, which I thought was hilarious. Because I am equally as childish. If not more. At least both of us know when it’s time to be serious. It’s nice to get a break from all the seriousness for a while and see him actually smiling and having fun with me.

Sometimes I get lost in the feeling, constantly staring at his smile a little too long. Because it feels like a rarity on most days. Biting my bottom lip, I tried to swallow the remaining of my food. I was getting too focused I forgot to actually have a conversation with him.

“So how’s everyone? I’ve been so busy helping Marielle I feel like I never see you or your guild mates much anymore,” I said.

“You’re seeing me now.”

“Well, no shit. Glad you’re so observant.”

He smirked, leaning his chin on his hand. The soft chuckled that left his lips sent my heart racing. Such a sarcastic ass sometimes. But I love that about him. Shiroe and I try to meet for lunch daily, but sometimes that doesn’t happen. It’s harder for me to see him often since he has his guild and I have mine.

Marielle and Shiroe have both been busy, which gives me lots of things to do. If she doesn’t need me for something, Shiroe is asking me things and favors. And not the good kind either. The thought made me blush, quickly trying to shove more food in my mouth to avoid giggling to myself.

Shiroe was watching me intensely, leaning forward to wipe the corner of my lips. I swallowed, shuddering underneath his touch. He smiled warmly, settling back in his seat like nothing had happened. This man was going to be the death of me. He really was.

“I’m still not giving you any of my food,” I said with a laugh.

“I was just being a nice boyfriend. I can be nice without having other intentions.”

“Right, right. Sure.”

“You know what,” He said, laughing, “You’re not very nice.”

“Awh, is poor Shiroe upset? Is he unnerved that a woman won’t bow down to him?”

He chuckled, adjusting the glasses on his face as he laced his fingers together. The evil smirk on his face had me in a fit of laughs. “Of course. You should be careful not to anger the villain behind glasses,” He said, and I swore I saw a flash in the corner of his lenses.

Rolling my eyes, I chucked a piece of bread in his direction, watching as he dodged it pretty well. His eyes widened, and he started laughing in return. “You’re such a dork,” I said in between giggles.

Pursing my lips, I slowly started catching my breath as the laughter between us started to fade. Shiroe smiled, reaching a hand forward to grasp my own. I squeezed it tightly, feeling the warmth growing in my face as I looked at our hands. “But I’m your dork,” He said with a wink.

“Yep,” I said, “And don’t you forget it either.”

He chuckled, reaching for my other hand to hold as well.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out more on my tumblr (obsessed-writer-things)


End file.
